Something I Need
by Kyarikota
Summary: England had been watching America ever since he had been a small country. He had watched him grow up and cared for him for centuries and had looked as himself as a father figure, no, an older brother for America, but when their bosses decide it would do good if they spent more time together, the "brother" relationship completely fades. M for future chapters


[[ This is just a try out to see if I'm really gonna publish the rest of the story, Sorry for the shortness  
Oh and English is NOT my first language so if you find antyhing wrong, please do correct me.]]

**Ch 1 (Of Monsters And Men - King And Lionheart)**

Small rays of sunshine creeps in-between the small crack in the curtains. It slightly lights up the dark bedroom, causing the person inside to grunt in dismay and pull the covers up over his face. A small bird flies past the window, singing immensely loud, to the horror of the disgruntled person under the covers.

The door into the bedroom opens, and light steps across the floor makes the person flinch, the sound of curtains being tossed aside and the covers not being all that helpful against the sudden heavy light that floods the room, causes the person under the covers to jolt upright and glare at the perpetrator.

"Angleterre! Your boss told me to come get you." A tall man with semi-long blonde hair chuckles, a smirk playing at his lips. He was obviously enjoying this, that jerk, "He had told me you had been, ah, drinking so he knew you'd be reluctant to wake up!"

'_Angleterre_', better known as England, sends the tall man a sharp glare before he ducks under the covers yet again. The irritating Frenchman, known as France, chuckles and takes a hold of the covers, pulling harshly and throwing them down at the ground, exposing a very angry England.

"You bloody twat! I am trying to bloody sleep!" he growls , trying to get to the covers without leaving his bed, France shakes his head and pushes them further away from England with his foot.

"Non non non, Angleterre, Your boss needs to talk to you, This is no time for sleeping." he notes, shaking his head mockingly.

"Why the bloody hell would he send you anyways? He doesn't even like you!" He mumbles, trying to find his pants beside the bed, he can hear France chuckle slightly before he answers.

"He didn't." He notes bluntly, "Your (Frere), Alistair, did. Your boss had told him to get you but he didn't feel like it so he sent moi instead." England gets a hold of his pants and turns around to pull them on him, France watches with a glint of glee in his eyes, England huffs and sits upright, his pants now fully on and him fully dressed.

"That git." he mumbles, stumbling out of bed, making his way towards his wardrobe, "Bloody git, sending this frog in his stead" he mutters, pushing clothes aside to find the right piece, "Of all the people to send in his stead"

"I am standing right here, Angleterre" France notes, faking the hurt in his tone, "And you are making me very (miserable)."

England huffs in disbelief and pulls a sweater west out of his closet, causing France to cringe, he looks up at the frog and gives him a glare that tells him to shut the fuck up or face the consequences. He pulls it over his shirt and turns around to find a suitable tie. Bloody boss, making him do this so early in the morning.

A hand on his shoulder stops his search as France leans over him and pulls a clean blue tie out of the closet, handing it to him with a not so mocking smirk on his face, England glares at him and snatches the tie out of his hands without a word, as he works it around his neck, trying to tie it correctly, he huffs in irritation. He might be a little hung over.

A hand reaches out again, this time to tie England's tie properly, he lets his arms fall to his sides as he watches France. He finishes the knot, straightens the tie and pulls back to admire his work.

"Thank you" England mutters, turning away to look in the mirror, straightening his hair the best he can with his fingers.

"Pas de (probleme)" France answers, the smile on his lips now more soft than it had been before. He leans back towards the wall, waiting for England to face him again.

"I thought you hated these." England says, pointing at his sweater west, "Why are you helping me to actually use them?"

France huffs a short laughter and pushes himself off the wall, walking past England, "Don't get me wrong, I despise them, but I can at least make sure that you don't fuck up the tie as well" he smirks, and the moment was shattered.

"_You bloody twat!"_ England yells after him, France laughs.

"Your boss is waiting in your office!" he yells and his steps echoes down the stairs and out of the house. England swears to himself. That bloody frog can't stay nice for more than 5 minutes at a time. Muttering to himself, he makes his way towards his office, cursing France for every single thing he can remember he had done. He puts his hand on the knob, hesitates, and pushes the door open, making his way inside.

He wonders why his boss had called him here. It is summer vacation after all, and he was supposed to have this Saturday and Sunday all for himself, obviously, this is not an option anymore. What did his boss want? As he steps inside his office, his boss looks up at him and England senses immediately that he would not like the news.

"England, I have been talking to America's boss and we have come to an agreement."

Straight to the point, huh. England isn't sure if he should sit down or stand there awkwardly. He decides to the latter and quietly stands by the door, waiting for his boss to come to this so called 'agreement'.

"We have decided that, uh," he trails off, looking at England as if he was fearing his future response, England's expression, however, does not change, his boss clears his throat, "We have decided that you and America needs to spend more time together."

"Wh-" England starts to speak but his boss firmly holds his hand up to stop him, looking at him sternly.

"This is final. You and America are to spend this summer together to improve your relations."

"Our-"

"This is final." his boss repeats and England snaps his mouth shut, biting at his lower lip to keep himself from saying anything, "We have prepared everything, he will be staying here with you for the summer." England flinches.

"And what, exactly, does America think of this?" England asks, the bitterness thick in his voice.

"He doesn't know yet." his boss reveals, rustling his papers and placing them into his suitcase, "He will be here in 4 days. You better be ready." he says, giving him a knowing look and walking to the door, "Behave properly" he finishes and opens the door to leave.

When the door closes, England breathes out heavily. Fuck. He did _not_ want to spend his summer with America. Not that he really _hates_ the chap, but he's way too annoying and loud and he pisses England off beyond belief. He used to be so much more quiet and... _cute_.

England shakes his head and makes his way to his office chair, sitting down and staring down at the (pult). He rests his head in his hands and sighs heavily. This is going to be one hell of a Summer.

3 days later, the day before America's arrival, England is sitting in his living room alongside France with a glass of some fancy French wine in his hand.

"And the _point_ is that I do not understand why me and America 'improving our relations' is such a bloody good idea!" England makes a sudden move with his hand, almost spilling all his wine over the table, France is quick to grab a hold of his hand to prevent this disaster and sighs, bringing England's hand slowly back down, "It's so bloody stupid I can't believe it" he mutters, "I do not want to spend my summer with that wanker."

France chuckles and takes another sip of his wine, deciding it might be best to let the poor guy get it all out before he starts talking, England seems as if he is lost in his own world for a few seconds before he jolts back into life and glares straight at France.

"Don't you think it's stupid?" he asks, France shrugs. England doesn't notice, "It's so bloody idiotic, it's disastrous! If I want to improve my relations with that twat, I will bloody well do so without the help of my bloody boss" he growls, drinking the rest of the wine in his glass and stretching the glass towards France who takes it and fills it up yet again, "It's so bloody- ugh..."

"Maybe that will be your last one, non?" France asks, eyeing the glass in England's hand with concern. England scoffs.

"Why the bloody hell should it be? I'm a grown up country, I'm old-" he trails off his grip on his glass loosening. France takes this opportunity to snatch the glass out of England's hands before it smashes to the ground, "Bollocks, I'm old" England mutters. France puts the glass down and eyes England suspiciously. Is he having a mid life crisis?

"I really hope you're not going to start crying about your (age), Angleterre." he says warningly, "We are countries, we are supposed to be old, if we are old and still alive, it shows that we are successful, non?"

England huffs, "And how _successful_ are we really? I've lost all of my colonies..." he mutters, resting his head in his hands, "I have had to rely on America more than I have wanted to lately." he sighs, "I've lost all my power, all my power is gone, France." he looks back up at him, "Maybe I'm just alive out of pity from god?"

France opens his mouth to respond, but closes it again. He sighs and places a hand on England's back, "Okay, acting weird and questioning your existence, time for bed." he says sternly, guiding him up from the couch.

"I can bloody well decide when to go to bed all by my own thank you very mu-" he trails off, stumbling over the table, having to grab a hold of France's shoulders to keep himself from planting his face to the ground. He scoffs and lets the other nation lead him upstairs.


End file.
